Timon and The Insect Factory
by Machungwa63
Summary: Five Lion King characters each win one of five golden tickets that allow them to get inside Mr. Womba's Insect Factory.
1. Chapter 1: Timon goes back to college

I would like, if I may, to take you on a journey that will explain to you one of the best-kept secrets in all of Africa. While the characters in this story visit strange places, it all started in a rather ordinary one...

 **Chapter 1: Timon goes back to college**

Timon drummed his fingers on his desk out of boredom.

Life just hadn't been the same since his two best friends, Pumbaa the warthog and Simba the lion, had gone on vacation to Germany.

Without anything to do, the meerkat had taken himself back to college, and was taking the last business class he needed to graduate.

"Now as you know," stated his teacher, Zazu the hornbill, "profit is what we make after we subtract your expenses from your income…"

Timon sighed. He was sick of this class already.

Suddenly however, his and everyone else's attention turned toward the hallway, where there were a lot of animals rushing down the corridor.

"Hmm, class doesn't let out for another 15 minutes," stated Zazu. He flew over to the door. "Let me find out what all the commotion is about."

Zazu opened the door and stopped one of the aardvarks that had been running by.

"Excuse me boy, but please do tell me, why is everybody running in the hallway? It's not allowed."

"Mr. Womba is opening up his Insect Factory!" exclaimed the aardvark. "It's been closed to the public for 10 years, which is 70 in human years!

"But only five lucky animals get to go inside the factory. To be one of them, you have to find one of the five golden tickets inside a Womba Cockroach Crunch!"

Zazu turned back around to his students.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" he exclaimed.

Every student in Zazu's class dashed out into the hallway, joining the rest of the animals in the rush to the insect store.

All, that was, except for Timon.

Timon sighed again. He had agreed to lend a lot of his money to Pumbaa for his trip to Germany. There was no way he was ever going to be able to afford a Cockroach Crunch.

Sadly, the meerkat packed up his books and began the long journey back home.

 **(A/N: Yes, I know this chapter was short, as most of them will be, but I will upload them often and the full story (13 chapters) will be posted shortly. Reviews appreciated!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Ticket

**Chapter 2: The First Ticket**

Exhausted, Timon finally arrived back at his family's house. He, his mother Ma, and his Uncle Max had all moved back into a hole in the ground while Hakuna Matata Falls was being closed for reforestation. A recent wildfire had not been kind to the jungle.

"Hi Ma, hi Uncle Max," called Timon as he climbed down into the hole.

"Oh hi Sweetie!" Ma replied, having just finished sweeping the floor. "Mind helping me out with the chores? Your Uncle is still in bed."

"What gives, Uncle Max?" asked Timon annoyed. "You've been in that bed for almost three years, which is 20 in human years."

"I'm getting old," Uncle Max croaked back. "Hey, look at the TV!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger out to where there was a television in the wall.

"We have a television?" asked Timon. "I thought we were just meerkats?"

"SHH!" chorused Ma and Uncle Max. A cheetah was delivering the news on TV, and they didn't want to miss it.

"That's right," said the reporter, "the first of just five lucky winners for a visit to Womba's Insect Factory has been found in Germany, where a warthog on vacation found the first golden ticket inside a Womba Cockroach Crunch!"

"WHAT THE!?" exclaimed Timon. "THAT'S PUMBAA!"

"I just kept eating and eating and eating bugs," Pumbaa said on the TV. "And eventually I found this golden ticket! But the best part is, is that it says I can take a friend with me!"

"Alright!" cheered Timon.

"So I think I'll take my vacation buddy here, Simba."

"WHAT!?"

"Initially I thought I'd take my friend Timon, but then I remember that he always tells me to stop eating when I've had too much, whereas Simba doesn't care how much I eat!"

"That's because when you eat too much Pumbaa, you get fat!" argued Timon to the TV. "Look at him, he's huge!"

"Well he's on vacation," reasoned Ma. "It's normal to put on weight when you're on vacation. Don't be jealous of your friends, Timon. They just got lucky."

"No, they didn't just get lucky," Timon retorted. "It's a numbers game, Ma. The more bars you eat, the greater your chance of finding a golden ticket. But as for me? No, I can't afford to buy a Cockroach Crunch because I gave all my money to that warthog!"

"Ah, but I didn't," stated Uncle Max, revealing a bar that had been hiding under the bed covers.

"Uncle Max!" exclaimed Timon. "Where did you get that?"

"Nevermind that, Timon, open it," replied Uncle Max, handing him the bar. "Go on, it felt heavier than normal, maybe that's the golden ticket inside."

"Uncle Max, don't get his hopes up," stated Ma disapprovingly.

"Too late for that, Ma!" shouted Timon, and he tore the wrapper right off the bar to reveal… a cockroach bar.

Nothing else.

"Oh well," Uncle Max sighed. "Enjoy the bar, Timon. I bet the ticket makes it taste terrible."

"And the other best part about it," continued Pumbaa on the TV, "is even though there was a ticket, the bar still tasted great!"

"Someone turn that thing off."


	3. Chapter 3: Timon's Birthday

**Chapter 3: Timon's birthday**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIMON!" shouted Ma and Uncle Max together, just a few days after the first golden ticket had been found.

"Ah, guys, ya shouldn't have," stated Timon, as Ma handed him a package.

Timon unwrapped it and lifted his gift up.

"Aw, a remote control digger!" Timon exclaimed.

"It's so you don't have to dig tunnels anymore while we're living underground," explained Ma. "You can just let this digger do the hard work for you. I know you're probably thinking 'how many Cockroach Crunches could have she bought for the price of this digger?' but the digger is actually cheaper - turns out there's not much of a demand for them. And besides, Timmy, you're never going to find one of those tickets. There are only five tickets in the whole world and millions of bars."

"But just in case she's wrong, Timon, I bought you another Cockroach Crunch," stated Uncle Max, presenting it to him.

"Aw, thanks Uncle Max!" exclaimed Timon. "Let's give it a look, shall we?"

Timon ripped open the package to find, once again, nothing but a regular Cockroach Crunch bar.

"Ah well," stated Ma. "It just wasn't meant to be. Say, let's turn the TV on. I'm sure in five minutes we'll all have forgotten about Mr. Womba's Insect Factory!"

Ma pressed the power button and turned the TV on.

"We are here in the Pridelands where the second golden ticket has just been discovered," stated a leopard reporter.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Ma groaned.

"Princess Kiara," the reporter continued, standing next to the lion cub who was chewing a piece of Termite Toffee. "How did you find the second golden ticket?"

"Mom and Dad know someone Italian, and he went to Mr. Womba's factory and made them an offer they couldn't refuse. Unfortunately I never see Mr. Womba's prized zebra anymore."

"Well isn't that fantastic?" replied the leopard. "So who are you taking as your guest? Your dad's already going, what about your mother?"

"I was going to," stated Kiara, "but then I remembered there's someone in the Pridelands who likes bugs a lot more than Mom. Someone who couldn't be with me here today, but he has been very important in my upbringing, and I'm looking forward to taking him to the Insect Factory."

Timon's eyes lit up.

"So," added Kiara, "I wanted to take this time on TV to let you know that I'm really looking forward to taking you to the Insect Factory later this month, Zazu."

"AH [censored]!" exclaimed Timon.


	4. Chapter 4: Ticket No 3

**Had at least one person wondering if there'd be any Lion Guard characters in this story. Answer: Yeah, a couple. Read on!**

 **Chapter 4: Ticket No. 3**

"Little honey badger," called the store clerk, a female giraffe, "I hope you plan on paying for all those Cockroach Crunches you're opening."

"Yeah, sure," replied the honey badger, Bunga, continuing to tear open all of the wrappers.

The giraffe sighed and stuck its long neck outside of the store. "Maybe another member of The Lion Guard can come and get him out of my store."

The giraffe turned its head left and right, back and forth down the busy street, trying to find any sign of someone who could help her with her problem.

Finally, she spotted a cheetah.

(Get it, spotted?)

"Aha, Fuli!" she called, getting the attention of the female cheetah cub.

"Afternoon," said Fuli, greeting the giraffe. "What's wrong?"

"Can you get Bunga out of my store? He's opening up all the Cockroach Crunches without paying for them."

"Ugh," groaned Fuli. "Yes, sure, I'll get him."

Annoyed, Fuli wandered into the store and soon found Bunga sitting in the middle of one of the aisles, tearing the wrappers off of every Cockroach Crunch off the shelf.

"Bunga, you know you have to pay for all of those, right?"

"Oh, hi Fuli! You sound just like the clerk."

"Bunga, I'm serious. If you don't pay for opening all of these, you could get in big trouble."

"If you're so worried about it, Fuli, then you pay for them," replied Bunga, tearing open another wrapper.

"Bunga, this is serious… I…"

"AHA!" exclaimed Bunga, lifting up a small, golden sheet of paper. "I've found the third ticket!"

"He's found it! He's found it!" exclaimed the animals on the street. All of the animals came rushing in, and even the clerk was delighted - her store was now getting tons of business! The only one who wasn't celebrating was Fuli, who was too stunned to even say a word.

"How did you do it, Bunga?" asked one of the civilians.

"Well it wasn't easy," replied the honey badger. "I had to go through a lot of Cockroach Crunches."

"Who do you plan on taking with you to the factory?" asked another.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that," replied Bunga. "I would take my friend Timon, but he loves bugs so much I'm sure he'll find one of the tickets himself."

"Then I've got another question," added the giraffe clerk, "are you going to pay for all those other bars you opened?"

"Hmm," thought Bunga, scratching his head. Then, it hit him! Here was the perfect opportunity to solve both of his problems at once. "Hey Fuli," he called, turning around. "If you pay for all the bars, I'll let you come to Womba's Insect Factory with me."

"Wha- me?" Fuli asked back. "Bunga, I don't even like bugs!"

"What an ungrateful cheetah," commented one of the civilians.

"Passing up a great opportunity from one of her friends," added another. "It's such a small price to pay."

"Guys, it's not like that," Fuli retorted. "I just…"

"Why if I was in her shoes, I'd take that offer immediately, whether I liked bugs or not!" commented a zebra.

"Here, here!" replied another.

"FINE, FINE, FINE!" snapped Fuli. "Fine Bunga, I'll go with you to the Insect Factory. Ma'am, here's the money for the bars Bunga opened. Is everyone happy now?"

"Not quite," replied the clerk. "You forgot to add taxes."


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Tickets

**Chapter 5: The last tickets**

"Well folks, there's now just one ticket left," reported the leopard, sitting in the news station. "We can now confirm that all four members of the Royal Family will be among those inside the gates of Mr. Womba's Insect Factory.

"As you already knew, Simba will be going as a guest of Pumbaa, and Kiara found the second ticket. We can now confirm that Kion, Simba and Nala's son, has found the fourth ticket and, fearing that his mother would feel left out, has invited her as his guest.

"Ladies and gentle-animals, there's now just one golden ticket left out there among one of thousands of Cockroach Crunches.

"We will be on air until the final ticket is found, then following this broadcast will be a documentary on how a sudden craze is causing cockroaches to go extinct. But until then, we shall wait…"

Before the leopard could continue, an okapi walked on screen and handed him a card.

"And this is it! The final ticket has been found!" exclaimed the leopard. "A python from India named Kaa has claimed that he has found the fifth and final ticket. He will not show it to the press for fear that it would be stolen, but insists that we should - quote - 'trust in me.'"

Uncle Max turned the TV off.

"Well, that's that. It was fun while it lasted Timon, perhaps you could ask Pumbaa to bring back some bars with him."

"Yeah," replied Timon. "It just won't be the same though."

"Aw, now don't get upset dear," Ma reassured her son. "There are a lot more important things in this world than just golden tickets."

 **[DISCLAIMER: The author agrees with Ma's above statement. Below is a list of things I would rather have than a golden ticket:**

 **1\. …**

 **2\. Um…**

 **3\. …**

 **4\. …Two golden tickets?]**

As the news report finished and the cockroach documentary started, Timon stepped outside to clear his mind. He was sure his mom was right, but right now he just didn't feel that she was.

"OUCH!" exclaimed Timon, stepping on something sharp.

He looked down at the ground. It was a small, shiny diamond!

"Oh yeah, of course, we're in Africa," said Timon. The meerkat picked up the diamond and carried it on down to the nearest insect store.

"Excuse me sir," said Timon, handing the diamond to the baboon clerk. "How many Cockroach Crunches can I get for this diamond?"

"Hmm…" stated the clerk, picking up the diamond, "… Eh… probably just one."

"Just ONE!?" asked Timon. "Well sure, I can understand if there was still one golden ticket left, but surely these bars are back to their regular prices now that all of them have been found?"

"They haven't been found," replied the baboon. "Didn't you see the report? Kaa the python made it up. There's still one ticket lift."

Timon's eyes grew. There was still hope!

"Here you go," stated the baboon, handing him the last Cockroach Crunch on the shelf. "Good luck."


	6. Chapter 6: I've Got A Golden Ticket

**Chapter 6: I've got a golden ticket**

This was an incredible feeling for Timon. Moments ago, he thought that there was never going to be hope of him getting inside that Insect Factory. Even if there had been one ticket left, he hadn't had any money to buy it with.

But now here he was, with a Cockroach Crunch in his hand, and the remote, very faint chance that it could still have a ticket in it.

Timon ripped the wrapped in half and out fell… a cockroach bar.

Timon looked down at the floor where the bar had fallen, disappointed.

"My boy!" exclaimed the baboon clerk, "what is that golden thing hanging from the wrapper in your hands?"

Timon looked back up, and there it was.

Just as the baboon had said; the golden ticket was there, still sitting intact inside the split wrapped.

"You've found the last golden ticket!" exclaimed the baboon.

"I've found the last golden ticket!" replied Timon, beaming with delight.

"Run, run home Timon, and don't forget to throw poo at your enemies!" exclaimed the clerk.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I meant: Don't stop for anyone, just run, run, run as fast as you can!"

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE MEERKAT MAN! WOO HOO!" exclaimed Timon, running out of the store and back towards his home.

"Ma, Uncle Max!" shouted Timon, climbing down into the hole. "Look what I've found! It's the last golden ticket! Kaa the python's was a fake, and now I've got it, look!"

"Let me see that," requested Uncle Max, holding out his paw for the ticket. Timon handed it to him and Uncle Max started to read off the ticket.

"Congratulations to you, the lucky winner of this golden ticket. You and a guest are hereby invited to come into the gates of my Insect Factory on the 1st of May this year, where you will be given a tour of the factory by me - Mr. Womba. In addition, you and your family will receive a lifetime supply of Womba Insect Bars!

"Timon, this is fantastic!" exclaimed Uncle Max.

"But the first of May?" said Ma. "Why, that's tomorrow!"

"Boy, Uncle Max, you bought so many cockroach bars for me, I wish you could come as my guest," said Timon.

It was at that moment Uncle Max came to accept the fact that, there was really no reason why he couldn't try and walk. Sure, he hadn't tried to in almost three years (20 human years), but this was a darn good excuse to try again!

Uncle Max swung his legs out of the bed and stood up on the ground.

"I did it!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" screamed Ma. "Do you know what I've had to do for you for these last 20 (human) years!? Clean out your bed pan, bathe you, watch over you 24/7, and you could walk this whole time!?

"GET OUT! Get out, both of you!" shouted Ma angrily, swinging a broom wildly at both of them.

Timon and Uncle Max both dashed out of the den without question. They were off to a better place anyway…


	7. Chapter 7: Mr Womba

**Chapter 7: Mr. Womba**

All of the animals that you could imagine - except cockroaches - had gathered outside the gates of Mr. Womba's Insect Factory, knowing that in just a few moments they would get their first look ever at the living legend.

At the front of the line sat Pumbaa with Simba, Kiara with Zazu, Bunga with Fuli, Kion with Nala and Timon with Uncle Max.

Much like the rest of the crowd, all 10 of them didn't know what to expect when Mr. Womba walked out of those doors.

What kind of animal was he? How old was he? What did he look like?

Finally, after a long period of waiting, the clock struck 10 and the doors cracked open to reveal…

"Rafiki!?" stated Simba, stunned.

"Seems legit," said Timon.

Rafiki started walking slowly down a brick path over towards the gates, where the crowd was eagerly waiting. However, rather than walking briskly, Rafiki was putting most of his weight on his stick and he was hobbling along with a severe limp.

Simba rolled his eyes. "You're not fooling anyone, Rafiki. We all know you can walk."

"Aha, just testing!" exclaimed Rafiki in reply, lifting his stick up and running over toward the gates. As he approached, the large gates magically opened.

"Yes, everyone, it is I!" the mandrill continued, presenting himself to the crowds. "I am Mr. Rafiki Womba, inventor of many insect bars such as de Cockroach Crunch, Termite Toffee and Butterfly Cakes.

"While it is lovely to see you all, I insist dat only the five holders of de golden tickets and deir one guest step forward inside de gates. Please present your tickets now."

"Hi Rafiki," stated Pumbaa, walking in with Simba at his side. "I must say, I never knew it was this that you were up to in your tree all the time!"

"Indeed, I do a lot of paper work and planning up in de old baobab," Rafiki commented, "but all the production only takes place in dis factory."

Bunga went up with Fuli next to him.

"Bunga, t'is no surprise to see you here," stated Rafiki, "however, I am surprised to see Fuli. I t'ought she didn't like bugs?"

"I don't," Fuli replied. "I was forced to come here."

"Ah, you'll get on well with my workers then," Rafiki replied. "T'anks for de ticket, go on in."

Kiara and Zazu were next, with Kion and Nala right behind them.

"Rafiki," called Kiara, "Mom and Dad said that they didn't think Mr. Womba, which I guess is you, would be very happen with them because they found his prized zeb…"

Nala pushed her daughter out of the way.

"Stop holding up the line Kiara," she commented hastily. "Come on Kion, give Rafiki your ticket and let's go in."

This left just Timon and Uncle Max.

"Ah, Timon!" greeted Rafiki. "I read all about you in de papers dis morning. Congrats on finding de last golden ticket… and here it is, t'ank you. Alright everyone, on we go!"

The large black gates closed behind them as the elephants began trumpeting in celebration as Rafiki and the 10 lucky winners made their way inside the factory.

 **(A/N: So now the real story starts. Hope you've all been enjoying it so far. Reviews appreciated!)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Insect Room

**Chapter 8: The Insect Room**

"For de start of our tour, we're going to go right into de heart of de factory," said Rafiki, leading the group down a narrowing hallway.

"Aren't we supposed to sign something?" asked Zazu. "Something that protects us in the event of an emergency?"

"Ah, we're animals, nobody cares about d'at stuff," Rafiki replied, waving it off.

"Hey Rafiki, I kind of stuck," called Simba, whose stomach had gotten wedged between the walls of the ever-narrowing hallway.

Nala turned back around and saw her mate's sides being squeezed by each wall.

"Simba!" Nala teased, "I told you, you should lose some weight. Now your stomach has got you in a right mess."

Just as Nala finished, her rump got stuck between the two walls.

The lioness snarled. "Don't you dare say anything," she cautioned her mate.

Further down the hallway, the rest of the group had got stuck too.

"Dis is very peculiar," commented Rafiki. "Ah well, guess we went de wrong way. Let's turn around and go back."

Rafiki pushed his way through back to the front… I mean, back… of the group, where he returned to the door at the back.

"Hey, I found it!" Rafiki exclaimed.

"Uh, Rafiki," called Fuli, "that's the door we came in through."

Rafiki turned back around to face the group and cackled.

"Is it?" he asked.

Rafiki pushed the door and it swung open. The group behind him let out a gasp. The room was filled with dead logs, moss, slimy puddles, just about anything that was a haven for bugs.

Additionally, right through the center of the large room was a green river filled to the brim with insect guts.

"I think I'm going to throw up," said Fuli.

"I'll join you," replied Nala.

As for the rest, however, they all ran on by Rafiki and started playing in the rocks, puddles and moss, trying to get to as many bugs as they could.

"Ah, Uncle Max, we've made it!" Timon exclaimed, sitting down next to a dead mushroom and picking up ladybugs and ants that were crawling around it. "A feast fit for a king!"

"I won't argue with that!" replied Simba from across the room, who was slurping up worms from one of the purple puddles.

"So hey, Kiara, Kion," called Bunga, stuffing his mouth full with millipedes. "Since when did you two acquire a taste for bugs?"

"Well we always thought they were kind of gross," Kiara started.

"But then Timon and Pumbaa forced us to eat some one time, and we realized that they're not all that bad," Kion replied.

"I missed out on that family gene," Nala whispered to Fuli, back at the entrance.

"Hey, look, Uncle Max!" exclaimed Timon, pointing over to the river. "Pumbaa's drinking out of Bug Gut River! We should go over and join him!"

"NO! DON'T DRINK OUT OF DAT!" yelled Rafiki, running over to stop Pumbaa, who was now being joined by Simba.

Unfortunately, when Rafiki arrived at the riverside, he accidentally knocked Pumbaa and Simba into the stream.

The duo joined the bug guts which were all being sucked down the river and up into a giant tube which ran out of the ceiling.

Before anyone could do anything, the tube had already sucked the warthog and the lion up and out of the Insect Room.

"DAD!" exclaimed Kiara and Kion.

"Well, that's what Pumbaa gets for not inviting me as his guest," grumbled Timon.

Nala looked up at the ceiling and blinked.

"I should be worried for Simba, but I kind of feel he deserved it," she noted. She looked back down and over toward Rafiki.

"Where does that tube lead to?" she asked.

"Is Dad going to be turned into a cockroach?" added Kion.

"Why dat's preposterous!" Rafiki exclaimed. "Dat tube doesn't go to de cockroach room."

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"It goes to de worm room."

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"But never fear, I will get my Fossa Woosas to take care of dem."

"What's a Fossa Woosa?" asked Bunga.

"Why have you never seen 'Madagascar?'" asked Rafiki.

As if on cue, a bunch of weasel, cat-like things with big black eyes crawled out from their hiding places and started singing.

"Fossa Woosa, doompety doo,

"We've got a perfect puzzle for you,

"Fossa Woosa, doompety dus,

"If you were smart you'd listen to us.

"What do you get when you cross a warthog?

"Eating bugs under every log?

"The more he eats, the more he gets big

"We have to say that - he's - a - pig!"

"HEY! I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" called a voice from above, as Pumbaa and Simba got sucked along the pipe and into the Worm Room.


	9. Chapter 9: Boat ride

**Chapter 9: Boat ride**

"All aboard!" called Rafiki, as a boat made out of dead logs appeared from within a tunnel, floating along the river of bug guts.

Kiara and Zazu, Bunga and Fuli, Kion and Nala, and Timon and Uncle Max all climbed onto the boat.

"This is safe, right?" asked Nala, looking over the edge of the boat. "I don't want to get covered in bug slime."

"Oh, it's absolutely safe!" Rafiki replied. "Not'ing to worry about at all. The slime isn't dangerous whatsoever. De boat… eh… well that's another matter."

Before anyone could protest any further, the boat started moving back down the river again, and into another dark tunnel.

"I wonder where this boat is taking us, Timon?" Uncle Max asked, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"I dunno," Timon replied, "but I can't wait to find out! As long as there are no hyenas there, anyplace is fine by me."

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention dat…" Rafiki commented, grabbing everyone's attention. "You see… I've found dat de best way for everyone to get an appetite for my insect bars is to scare all of my visitors. Fear makes everyone hungry. So, if you look up at de walls of de tunnel now, you will each see a projection of de t'ing that scares you de most."

The group looked up and they all let out a scream as they saw different sights on the wall.

"I see Ma buying me a coffin!" exclaimed Uncle Max.

"I see hyenas!" exclaimed Timon.

"I see Scar coming back to haunt me!" exclaimed Kion.

"I see me falling into Bug Gut River!" exclaimed Nala.

"I see clowns!" exclaimed Kiara.

"I see anarchy!" exclaimed Zazu.

"I see me as a tortoise!" exclaimed Fuli.

"I don't see anything," exclaimed Bunga, who has cleverly closed his eyes. "But then… my greatest fear is the dark… AARRGGHH!"

The boat finally came to a stop in the light as they came out of the tunnel and the projections disappeared.

"Well, dat should have made you all hungry!" stated Rafiki. "Let's go into de next room!"

"Uncle Rafiki," asked Bunga, "so what did you see on the tunnel walls?"

"Not'ing," Rafiki replied. "My greatest fear is dat the tunnel doesn't work."


	10. Chapter 10: The Inventing Room

**Chapter 10: The Inventing Room**

"Welcome everyone to de inventing room!" exclaimed Rafiki, walking through a white, sparkling lab with many of the fossas wandering around, getting work done.

"I like this room," commented Fuli, "it's clean."

"Hey Rafiki, is there anything we can eat in here?" asked Bunga.

"No, not dis room," Rafiki replied. "Everyt'ing in here is a work in progress - such as dis Octobite!"

Rafiki lifted up a large, dead spider with a dead beetle stuck to the end of each of its legs.

"Apologies for the interruption, but a spider is not an insect," Zazu noted.

"Well it would be a long name if I called dis place Rafiki's Insect and Other Creepy Bugs Factory," the mandrill noted.

"So why can't we try eating that?" Timon asked. "It's just a spider with a beetle stuck to each of its legs."

"True, but it's a venomous spider," Rafiki replied. "I must make sure de venom is contained."

While this group had been having their conversation, Kiara had made her way over to the other side of the room where she had found some Termite Toffee sitting on the side, or so she thought.

"Hey guys, look what I've found!" exclaimed Kiara. "Something to chew!"

"NO, DON'T EAT DAT!" yelled Rafiki, but it was too late. Kiara had already tossed it in her mouth and was chewing on it.

"Mm, this is delicious Rafiki! But it doesn't taste like a Termite Toffee," Kiara added, as she started to blow a large bubble.

"Dat's because it's not," Rafiki Womba pointed out, "it's a Stick Bug Stomach."

The bubble exploded.

"A STICK BUG STOMACH!?" Kiara exclaimed, disgusted. "Wait, what side effects does it…"

Kiara turned into a stick.

"…Have?"

Nala screamed. Bunga laughed.

"Hey Queen Nala, can we play baseball with her?" he asked. "She can be the batter, or the bat."

"Don't worry my queen, we will get your daughter taken care of," Rafiki assured. "You just stay here with your son Kion. Zazu, Kiara was your responsibility, you go with her and de fossa woosas to de trash compacter. Once dat t'ing pushes Kiara down, she will no longer be a stick."

Zazu nodded as the fossas came out to sing another song.

"Fossa Woosa, doompety doo,

"We've got another puzzle for you,

"Fossa Woosa, doompety dus,

"If you were smart you'd listen to us.

"What do you get when you chew a stick bug?

"You get very thin and your throat won't glug.

"Also your tail becomes a sharp point,

"Hippies will mistake you for a large j…"


	11. Chapter 11: The Golden Eggs

**Chapter 11: The Golden Eggs**

"You'll never guess what's in here!" shouted Rafiki delightfully as he walked up to an old wooden door with a sign saying "WARNING: SECRET ROOM. GOLDEN EGGS" on it.

"Is it a room full of golden eggs?" asked Kion.

"What makes you t'ink dat?" Rafiki asked back.

"Well there's a large sign there that says…"

"AHA! See… dere's your problem," Rafiki explained. "You really t'ink dat I would put dis sign up here saying 'Secret Room: Golden Eggs' if dat's what was actually in de room? Seems rather stupid, does it not? Not much of a secret anymore."

"Well… yeah… I guess that would be stupid," Kion agreed. "Nevermind. What's in there, then?"

"Yeah, go on and tell us, Rafiki!" encouraged Timon.

Rafiki turned the door handle and the door swung open to reveal a room full… of golden eggs.

Rafiki cackled. "Yes! It was golden eggs all along. But after I explained de sign to you, dat was de last t'ing you expected, no?"

"Well… actually…"

"Of course it was. Anyway…" continued Rafiki, walking into the room with thousands of tiny golden eggs all sitting in nests on the shelves, "dese are tiny spider eggs. Dere are hundreds of millions of dem! And next year, dey will all be sold as Easter gifts!"

"Shouldn't you sort out the good eggs from the bad eggs?" asked Uncle Max.

"Why dey are all bad eggs!" Rafiki explained. "All de good eggs are de ones dat are fertilized, and so dey will all hatch eventually and den attack the smelliest t'ing they can find."

"That's very interesting, Rafiki," Bunga replied. No sooner than the words had left Bunga's mouth however, than he stopped dead in his tracks. He just realized what that meant.

Hundreds of fertilized eggs began to crack around them.

"Uh oh," said Bunga.

Timon, Uncle Max, Nala and Kion all jumped back as the baby spiders all hatched out of their eggs and then ran over and bit Bunga. Fuli got caught in the crossfire.

"YEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOUUUUUCCCHH!" they both screamed, both engulfed in a cloak of black spiders.

Rafiki sighed. "Fossas… come and get these two please."

Music started playing.

"Fossa Woosa, doompety doo,

"We've got another puzzle for you,

"Fossa Woosa, doompety dus,

"If you were smart you'd listen to us.

"What do you get when you let out a smell?

"We hate to tell you but it doesn't end well.

"Others around you will all point and laugh,

"So now it's time to take - a - bath!" shouted the fossas, throwing Bunga and Fuli into a large pool of water together outside.

"This is the last time I go anywhere with you, Bunga!" screamed Fuli, before being cut off by a large splash.


	12. Chapter 12: And Then There Were Two

**Chapter 12: And then there were two**

"I've got to be more careful with you guys… you're all dropping like flies!" exclaimed Rafiki, walking by a bug-zapping room where many flies were being zapped by a bright light and falling into a large bowl of alphabet soup.

"I t'ink it will be safer in here," he added, walking up to a door with the words "TV Room" wrote on a sign next to it.

Rafiki opened the door to reveal a bright white and immaculately clean room, almost as if he was opening the door to a hospital.

"Wow!" commented Kion, leading Nala, Timon and Uncle Max in. "Look at all the TVs in here! They're huge!"

"You can walk inside dem," Rafiki commented.

"Really?" asked the group in unison.

Timon and Uncle Max ran into one. Kion ran into another. Nala ran into a third.

"Look Uncle Max! We're on TV!" exclaimed Timon. "Hey, can you imagine if we made a movie about how I moved out and met up with Pumbaa and Simba?"

Uncle Max crossed his arms. "I'm not sure it would do very well."

"Yeah, my show would do a lot better, Timon!" Kion shouted from across the room. "I would create a TV series following me and the rest of the Lion Guard, and we would go all across the Pridelands helping other animals."

"Good luck with that, Kion," said his mother, standing in the third TV. "I think my movie would be the most successful. It would tell the story of how Simba left and then one day I found him and we met and then we…"

Nala stopped as she realized the group was all staring at her.

"And then we became friends again and did nothing inappropriate. Anyhow, what do this buttons do?" asked Nala hastily, looking down at the buttons below her.

"I don't know," Kion replied, although he was particularly curious about a button with an image of three circles blended together. "Let me try pushing this middle one…"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH DAT!" exclaimed Rafiki.

However, it was too late, and Kion had pushed the button, causing a miniature tornado to appear in the middle of the room. Magical music began playing and yellow stars started shooting out of the twister, which then disappeared to reveal…

"MICKEY MOUSE!"

"Ha ha! Now, which of you summoned me here?" he asked.

"Uh… I did…" replied Kion, nervously.

"Great! Well Kion… I will give you your Lion Guard TV show. Now come along…"

The twister reappeared and sucked Kion along with Mickey Mouse into it, on their way to the Disney studio. Just a few moments later, the twister disappeared, leaving just Rafiki, Nala, Timon and Uncle Max in the room.

"Uh… Rafiki… where exactly has Kion gone?" asked Nala.

"To America," the mandrill replied. "Don't worry, I'll get you on a flight there as soon as possible. Fossa woosas!"

The animals reappeared and walked up to Nala as music started playing.

"Fossa Woosa, doompety doo,

"We've got another…"

But then the song stopped, as one of the fossas tripped over and hurt its knee.

"Sss… AAAHH!"

"Sss… AAAHH!"

"Sss… AAAHH!"

"Sss… AAAHH!"

"Sss… AAAHH!"

"Sss… AAAHH!"

"Sss… AAAHH!"

"Sss… AAAHH!"

"What did any of this have to do with insects?" asked Timon.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Life

**Chapter 13: A new life**

Rafiki led Timon and Uncle Max back to his office while Nala flew off to California.

"Mr. Womba, are all the others going to be OK?" asked Timon.

"I assure you dey will be fine," Rafiki replied, walking over to another door.

He swung it open and gestured outside, into the daylight.

"Alright, out you go."

"Wait…" Timon hesitated. "This is the exit."

"Dat it is, and your time is up. Goodbye," Rafiki replied.

"Hold on just a moment you maniacal monkey!" Uncle Max exclaimed. "When do we get our lifetime supply of insects?"

"You don't," Rafiki replied. "You broke de rules."

"What rules?"

"You must not take any of my creations or my creatures out of de factory. And yet, dere I see in your hair, you are hiding lots and lots of fleas."

"Oh, no, that's just Uncle Max," Timon explained. "They were there when he came in. He has fleas."

Rafiki's face lit up.

"Oh, in dat case," he said, slamming the exit door behind him. "Congratulations Timon, you are de winner!"

"Woo hoo!" Timon exclaimed. "Wait… winner of what?"

"Why, my factory of course," Rafiki replied. "I'm getting too old, and so I need someone one you take over it for me."

"Well thank you for the offer," said Timon. "But, honestly, now that Simba and Pumbaa are back I'm sure I'd be quite happy just living back in the Pridelands as normal."

"It wasn't a choice," Rafiki stated firmly. Then, the mandrill threw a set of keys over to Timon and ran out of the exit door, cackling as he ran off into the sunset. "Woo hoo! I'm free! Free of that smelly factory!"

Timon and Uncle Max were left standing inside the factory with the keys, bewildered.

 **One week later…**

Pumbaa, Simba, Kiara, Zazu, Bunga, Fuli, Kion and Nala were all standing next to a podium inside The Insect Factory, where Timon and Uncle Max had called them for a meeting.

"Alright guys, Rafiki told me and Uncle Max that it was up to us to keep this factory alive so that the fossas have somewhere to work," Timon explained. "The problem is is that I don't want to do that, it sounds like a lot of hard work. So I was wondering if you would all be able to help?"

"Not if the factory makes nothing but bugs," Fuli replied. "Then I'd want nothing to do with it."

"Well what else could this factory produce?" Timon asked the group. "Go on, suggestions."

"Perfume," suggested Pumbaa.

"Crown jewels," suggested Simba.

"Just Butterfly Cakes," suggested Kiara.

"Royal documents," suggested Zazu.

"More bugs!" suggested Bunga.

"Running shoes," suggested Fuli.

"Hyena trackers," suggested Kion.

"How about chocolate?" asked Nala.

The rest of the group gasped. That sounded like a great idea!

"Very well!" exclaimed Timon. "This factory shall become Timon and Co's Chocolate Factory!"

The rest of the group cheered in approval.

 **Conclusion:**

And so now, if you ever find yourself in Africa, ask the locals about the local chocolate factory ran by two meerkats, a warthog, four lions, a hornbill, a honey badger and a cheetah.

I guarantee you they won't know what the hell you're talking about.

But hey, that's how good of a secret the wondrous factory is.


End file.
